


Waiting For The Sun To Rise

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Tragedy, dark themes, dark&twisty, re-post from 2012, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: She is sleeping now.





	Waiting For The Sun To Rise

**Waiting for the sun to rise**

**.**

**.**

 

_  
_

_She'd made a choice._

_She'd let them go._

_She'd set them free._

_For them._

_Or maybe just for her own good. –_

* * *

 

She's sitting in her kitchen-

in that house that doesn't even belong to her anymore.

It's  _his now_.

_(Just like she is.)_

She knows he's out there,

(hiding in the dark)

and watching her-

_(waiting for her tears to fall.)_

But she won't cry.

_(She can't)_

She's just waiting-

waiting for the sun to rise.

_(Waiting for him to leave)._

* * *

 

She watches the curtains blowing in the wind-

and it's like he tells her goodbye.

_(Maybe he does)._

She wants to cry-

_(so badly)_

but she can't.

(He would know the truth then).

And he can't.

_(Not until sunrise at least)._

* * *

 

She wants to hold him-

wants to kiss him one last time-

_(before she leaves)_

– but she can't do that.

It would give her away.

(I love you).

_(Only you)._

* * *

 

She waits until sunrise-

_(until she's sure the sun made him leave-)_

waits until she's sure he got under ground.

She knows he can still feel it-

knows he's still there.

(still with her).

_You're mine._

_(Always and forever, Sookie)._

* * *

 

She's climbing down the stairs,

(she can still smell him down here)-

and stares at the white sheets for what feels like a lifetime.

She's laying down-

(and she could swear he's lying right beside her)

but he isn't.

_(And he never will be)._

The tears are falling freely down her cheeks now,

but she doesn't fight them anymore.

_(She's tired)_

And the sun is standing too high-

he can't come for her.

* * *

 

She takes the whole bottle of pills-

(and tries really hard not to vomit them right back up again),

until her eye lids start to flicker.

She feels sorry-

_terribly sorry-_

for the person that will find her.

_Jason._

(Maybe).

But he's strong.

_(Stronger than she is)._

He always was.

* * *

 

She lets her eyes fall shut-

and listens to the silent beating of her dying heart.

_(It*s getting slower and slower with every passing second)._

_(And she's glad)._

She knows he can sense it.

_(Knows he can feel that she's dying.)_

And she's sorry.

_(So horribly sorry.)_

Forgive me.

_(Please forgive me.)_

* * *

 

She could have choosen him-

(It's what she'd wanted to do)

_– (really wanted to do)-_

but she couldn't.

She loves him-

_– every part of him –_

even the darkest one.

But she had to set him free-

_(just had to)-_

she isn't part of his world.

_(And she never would have been)._

* * *

 

She's not sure where she's going.

_(Not sure what is waiting for her on the other side of the bridge)-_

But she can't stay here either.

_(And she doesn't want to.)_

She's fading fast now-

_(I love you)_

her breathing slows,

_(I love you, Eric)_

her heart stops-

_(Always)_

and then-

_(and forever)_

she's gone.

* * *

 

The girl is lying between soft sheets-

(pure and white)

_– (just as pure as she was)-_

sheets that still smell like _love._

She's sleeping now-

_(Sleeping forever)._

But she looks like she's waiting-

_(waiting for the sun to set-)_

and for him to come home.

.

.

 


End file.
